Dia
by JustDandelion
Summary: Disuatu hari tanpa sengaja kita bertemu. Aku yang pernah terluka, kembali mengenal cinta. Hati ini kembali temukan senyum yang hilang. Semua itu karena Dia.
1. Sebuah Pertemuan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

* * *

 **H. Sakura, U. Sasuke**

 **Dia**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Rated T**

.

.

.

 **Disuatu hari tanpa sengaja kita bertemu. Aku yang pernah terluka, kembali mengenal cinta. Hati ini kembali temukan senyum yang hilang. Semua itu karena Dia.**

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu mall setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang disana. Meski tidak ada ekspresi yang diperlihatkan, namun aura kemarahan terpancar begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar ia membelah lantai mall besar ini, mencari seseorang. Kata-kata pria yang menelponnya tadi masih terngiang ditelinga. Membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus pada jalan hingga tubuhnya membentur tubuh yang lain. Akibatnya kaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan reflek, dan benda yang dibawa orang tersebut terjatuh kelantai. Ia hendak membungkuk, ingin membantu. Namun helaian rambut orang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalu. Seseorang yang dulu sempat singgah dihatinya. Dengan perlahan ia menyamai tubuhnya, mata hitam itu masih setia menatap wanita yang kini memunguti barangnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Menimbulkan rasa yang membuncah dihati. Dia, dalam keramaian ini takdir telah mempertemukannya kembali. Membawa kenangan pahit dan rasa sakit dimasa lalu. Beginikah cara Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali?

"M—maaf." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir peach itu. Menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Tubuhnya berdiri, sedikit membungkuk setelahnya. Lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke tidak tau ini apa. Rambut itu, tatapan itu, suara itu, semua masih sama seperti dulu. Membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Menimbulkan segala rasa dihati. Dia, wanita yang dulu dicintainya. Kini mereka telah bertemu kembali. Bukan sebuah kebetulan, tapi memang karena takdir.

.

.

.

 **Warning! OOC, typo bertebaran, don't like don't read.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading..**

.

.

.

Takdir seakan telah memainkannya. Sebuah rasa yang selama ini jauh ia kubur didasar hati kembali muncul. Tameng yang ia buat untuk tidak kembali mengenal cinta kini telah hancur. Semua itu hancur saat tatapan teduh itu menyapu retinanya. Hati yang dulu beku dalam sekejap mencair karena tatapan itu. Dan semua itu karena dia.

Sasuke sedikit menghela napas. Melanjutkan lagi jalannya yang tertunda. Berusaha menghapus bayang wajah wanita itu. Berusaha kembali membangun dinding yang berdiri kokoh dihatinya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin rasa itu kembali ada. Sudah cukup rasa itu mempermainkan kehidupannya dulu.

Langkah itu pun terhenti saat tatapannya menangkap sesuatu. Benar dugaannya selama ini, bahwa wanita itu hanya mempermainkannya. Wanita itu hanya menginginkan uangnya, bukan cintanya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju wanita itu, namun kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih santai.

"Sekarang aku tau kelakuanmu selama ini." Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantung, Sasuke berputar menghadap wanita itu.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, ah tidak bahkan sangat terkejut. Wajahnya yang seketika pucat menandakan bahwa benar memang dia sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya seketika berdiri, melepaskan genggaman tangan seseorang diseberangnya. Dengan gemetar tangan itu menyelipkan anak rambut kesisi telinga.

"I—ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Elak wanita bernama Karin itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia pada tempatnya dengan kedua tangan didalam kantung. "Kau bisa menipu ibuku. Tapi tidak untukku."

"Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan ibuku ditipu lagi olehmu." Tatapannya bergantian menatap Karin dan lelaki berambut cokelat itu yang kini hanya diam. Seakan tidak menyangkal hubungannya dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam seakan siap untuk menguliti saat ini juga. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia memutar langkahnya. Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang terus memanggilnya. Yah, lagi-lagi takdir memainkan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar mall. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Lelaki itu. Setelah bersusah payah ia menghindar selama lima tahun ini, mengapa dengan sekejap ia kembali dipertemukan? Apa salahnya selama ini sehingga ia dipertemukan kembali pada cinta dimasa lalu? Cinta yang membuat hidupnya terasa suram.

"Mengapa dia bisa ada di kota ini?" Katanya lirih. Rasa sakit yang selama ini dikuburnya dalam-dalam kembali mencuat saat melihat wajah itu. Wajah tampan yang dua tahun ini baru bisa ia lupakan.

Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya, menatap mobil diseberang sana. Dalam diamnya ia mengambil napas dalam, menetralkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini saat memasuki mobil itu.

"Tenang Sakura. Dia hanya masa lalu."

Karbon dioksida dikeluarkannya melalui mulut. Bibir itu dengan perlahan terangkat, berusaha menciptakan senyum ceria seperti biasa. Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali, dan mendekati mobil tersebut.

"Lama sekali, ma. Aku ingin segera membuka mainanku." Protes seseorang saat ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping kemudi. Ia tidak menjawab hanya memberikan senyuman lebar.

"Sudah ada bukunya?" suara baritone menggema dalam mobil itu. Sambil memutar kunci ia melirik sekilas wajah Sakura.

"Yeah. Dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tinggal satu." Sakura mengangkat sebuah novel dari tumpukkan buku yang dibelinya tadi. Menunjukkannya pada orang itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian singkat tadi. Menghela napas pelan setelahnya. Mengapa hal itu terjadi? Mengapa orang itu kembali muncul dihadapannya? Percuma saja selama ini ia berusaha melupakan, namun dalam sekejap berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Wajah itu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Wajah itu kembali mengungkit kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan jauh didalam memorinya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu. Semua itu hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang harus ia kubur didasar hati. Namun masa lalu itu terlalu indah jika dilupakan, tapi terlalu sakit jika diingat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika takdir kembali mempertemukannya? Dan rasa ini, bisakah ia kembali menguburnya? Mengapa takdir sekejam ini pada kehidupannya?

"Sakura?" panggilan disana membangunkannya dari bayangan masa lalu. Bola mata hijau itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesumber suara.

"Kenapa melamun?" Sakura sulit menelan salivanya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bercerita dengan Naruto? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena sama saja ia menyakiti hati lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Sudah sampai ya."

Kakinya segera menuruni mobil tersebut. Mengambil barang belanjaan dibagasi. Berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Naruto yang begitu mengintimidasi. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat pada daun pintu. menggantungkan kunci disana.

"Kau mau minum apa Naruto. Biar ku buatkan." Sakura bertanya setelah menaruh belanjaannya dikamar, menoleh ke lelaki itu sesaat. "Apa saja." Ia tersenyum lalu menggerakkan kakinya menuju pintu dapur saat lelaki itu mulai mendudukkan bokongnya disofa.

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disofa dekat Naruto. Mengambil makanan ringan yang terdapat dimeja. Atensinya masih tertuju pada puteri kecil disana yang kini sedang bahagia memainkan mainan masak-masakkan yang baru saja dibelinya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Membuatnya kembali menghela napas pelan. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika nanti Sasuke kembali bertemu dengannya? Apa mungkin ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang puterinya itu? Tapi, hatinya masih ragu kala mengingat kejadian lima tahun silam. Namun ia juga tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan ini semua dari lelaki itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura menoleh seketika. Naruto kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia memberikkan senyuman tipis, namun hal itu mengundang helaan napas dibibir Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi, jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang tidak apa. Aku akan memahaminya." Senyum tulus terulas dibibir Sakura. Inilah yang membuatnya menyukai Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya.

"Kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Akan ku ceritakan." Bukannya ia tidak mau menceritakan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Naruto merasa sakit setelah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum menyambutnya. "Aku tau."

Masih menatap dalam mata hijau disana. Naruto kembali berucap. "Aku ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini kearah yang lebih serius." Namun senyum Sakura seketika menghilang, digantikan ekspresi tak terbaca saat ini.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

Lanjut?

Review.

Thanks.

See you again..


	2. Rasa tak tertahan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

* * *

 **H. Sakura, U. Sasuke**

 **Dia**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Rated T**

.

.

.

 **Warning! OOC, typo bertebaran, don't like don't read.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah menyambut hari dengan indah. Matahari yang kian meninggi pun membuat hari semakin hangat. Semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya, setelah semalaman beristirahat. Begitu pun para pengurus rumah tangga disalah satu komplek ternama. Dengan telaten tangannya merapihkan mangkuk dan piring ke atas meja makan. Menyiapkan sarapan seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan kedua tangan yang sedang mengancingkan kancing dipergelangan tangan. Lalu beralih pada dasi yang sedikit miring akibat gerakannya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika sampai didepan meja makan, dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki setelahnya. Bersama dengan sang ibu yang sedari tadi sudah duduk terlebih dahulu, ia pun mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji.

"Berapa hari kau disana?" Mikoto bertanya sebelum menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan anggun.

"Sekitar 4 minggu." Sasuke menatap Mikoto dari tempatnya. "Ada apa memang?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napasnya pelan. Tangannya memainkan sendok tanpa berniat menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya lagi. "Tidak. Ibu pasti akan kesepian dirumah ini."

Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangan yang sedikit keriput itu, mengusapnya pelan. "Aku akan menelpon ibu setiap malam."

Senyum tipis terulas diwajah Mikoto. "Ibu beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu. Setelah kepergian kakak dan ayahmu, kau tidak pernah membiarkan ibu merasa kesepian." Mikoto menumpukkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Sasuke yang kini berada diatas tangan kanannya. Menggenggam lembut tangan itu.

"Itu karena aku menyayangi ibu."

"Bisa kau telepon Karin untuk kesini nanti malam? Ibu ingin makan malam dengannya." Senyum Sasuke seketika luntur tak tersisa. Meninggalkan guratan-guratan tak suka disetiap ekspresinya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi bu."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya tak suka saat mendengar penuturan anaknya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Ibu tau kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia itu kan tunanganmu. Calon istrimu. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas. Jemari kirinya memijat kening. "Dia sudah menipu kita. Dia sudah menipu ibu. Dia itu hanya menginginkan uang kita bu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran kalau Karin menipu kita. Ibu mengenal dia dengan baik. Ibunya pun berteman baik dengan ibu." Mikoto mulai tersulut emosi. Ya, ia tau jika Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai Karin. Tapi, menjelekkan namanya dengan cara seperti ini tidaklah baik. Lagi pula, keluarga mereka memang dekat sedari dulu. Tidak mungkin, kan kalau anak temannya itu menipunya?

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku menyelidikinya selama ini. Dan ternyata memang benar, orang itu hanya menipu kita. Apakah ibu tau, kalau perusahaan ayah Karin terancam bangkrut? Mereka hanya mempermainkan kita dengan memanfaatkan kita untuk kembali memajukan perusahaannya itu."

Mikoto tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pasalnya, selama ini tidak ada hal yang mengganjal dari pertemuan keluarga beberapa minggu lalu. Dan temannya pun—ibu dari Uzumaki Karin tidak memberitahukannya apapun tentang masalah ini. Benarkah yang dibicarakan putera satu-satunya itu?

"Mulai sekarang jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin ibu membagi kasih sayang ibu dengan percuma pada mereka. Karena bagiku kasih sayang ibu sangatlah berharga." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mencium kening sang ibu sebelum beranjak keluar. Dengan tangan mengancingkan jas abu-abu yang dikenakannya, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan sang ibu dengan kontroversi hatinya.

.

.

.

Sakura melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran butik yang dikelolanya. Bersama Sarada yang duduk disamping kemudi, ia membelah jalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Hari ini adalah hari libur— tepatnya untuk anak sekolah. Warna merah dikalender memang sudah menjadi hal yang mutlak untuk anak sekolah menikmati waktunya dirumah. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Sakura membawa Sarada ketempat kerjanya ketika hari libur tiba.

Ia menghentikan laju mobil itu disalah satu tempat makan. Cukup ramai disini, karena memang sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

Sakura ikut berdiri mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Dengan Sarada yang setia memegang telunjuk tangannya. Namun sesuatu kembali mengejutkan dirinya saat ia menoleh kesisi kanan. Pria yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya setelah bertahun-lahun kini menampakkan kembali wajahnya dihadapannya. Wajah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur dihari itu.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Bahkan omelan dari pelanggan yang ikut mengantri dibelakang Sakura hiraukan. Hal itu pun memaksa Sarada untuk menarik-narik telunjuk Sakura yang dipegangnnya.

"Ma, ayo."

Seakan tersadar, Sakura langsung memajukan langkahnya. Memutuskan tatapan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih setia menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tau mengapa ia bisa berada disini sekarang. Duduk dihadapan Sasuke dengan Sarada disampingnya. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihat, mereka bagaikan keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

Jantung Sakura bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti ini, berbeda dengan Sarada yang tengah lahap memakan bagiannya. Begitupun Sasuke. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh apapun yang ada diatas meja, sekalipun itu sendok yang tersedia.

"Aku akan jujur padamu." Sakura menghela napas pelan. Sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya ditaruh kembali diatas piring seperti sebelumnya. Matanya dengan tegas menatap manik hitam disana. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan ini benar atau salah. Namun, jika mengingat kenyataan. Ini adalah hal penting yang harus ia ungkapkan.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah puterimu."

Sasuke seakan berhenti bernapas. Oksigen disekitarnya terasa menipis. Telinganya terus mendengungkan perkataan Sakura. Gadis kecil yang kini sedang menyedot minumannya ditatap. Hatinya bergetar ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah puterinya. Anaknya. Rambut hitam, mata hitam. Yah, bahkan itu sama persis seperti miliknya.

"Maaf baru mengatakan hal ini. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau telah menjauhkan seorang anak dari ayahnya." kata itu keluar dengan emosi yang mendalam. Ya, Sasuke kecewa mengetahui kenyataan yang Sakura sembunyikan selama ini.

"Sejak kapan dia ada?" mata hitamnya menatap tajam mata Sakura yang kini selalu menghindar. Meminta penjelasan dengan semua kebenaran ini.

Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali berucap. Ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi ketika Sasuke mengetahui kebenarannya. "Dua hari sebelum kau mengajakku ke rumahmu."

"Aku sungguh ingin mengatakan hal ini pada malam itu. Tapi hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit dengan perkataan ibumu." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kembali mengingat kata-kata yang ibu Sasuke lontarkan padanya.

"Ibu?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut. Apa yang ibunya katakan sehingga membuat Sakura merasa tersakiti?

"Ibumu sudah mengucapkan hal-hal buruk tentang orang tuaku. Aku memang tidak tau siapa orang tua kandungku. Tapi, mengucapkan kata-kata keji tentang orang tuaku membuat hatiku merasa seperti terinjak-injak. Meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang mereka, tapi mereka tetap orang tuaku. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menghina orang tuaku, termasuk ibumu."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Jadi, malam itu ibunya mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura? Mengapa ia tidak tau? Pantas saja saat itu Sakura langsung mendiamkannya dan tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya. Berarti selama ini ia berburuk sangka pada orang yang salah? Ternyata dugaannya tentang Sakura yang suka memainkan hati seorang pria itu salah?

"Ibu…" Sasuke berucap lirih. Kekecewaan besar tersirat dalam suaranya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya tega membohongi dirinya seperti ini. Ia menghela napas kasar. Tubuhnya disenderkan dengan kesal pada penyangga tubuh. Baiklah, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ibunya selalu mengganti topik ketika ia sedang bercerita tentang Sakura. Namun, apa alasan ibunya tidak menyukai Sakura?

"Mama tidak makan?" suara anak perempuan menghanyutkan perasaan gundah Sasuke. Mata hitam persis sepertinya ditatap.

"Paman juga tidak makan." Katanya lagi. Kini tatapan mereka bertemu. Hati Sasuke bergetar dibuatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil paman papa." Sasuke mengelus lembut dagu Sarada.

Sarada yang terkejut seketika membulatkan matanya yang besar. Lalu beralih menatap mata hijau Sakura setelahnya.

"Dia papamu, Sarada."

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah minimalis tersebut. Mengetuk singkat setelahnya. Beberapa hari ini memang ia sering datang kesini. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya mempunyai seorang anak. Pintu cokelat yang rapat itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis kecil dengan senyumnya yang indah. Gadis itu menarik telapak tangannya untuk segera memasuki rumah ini.

Saat sampai didalam, ia ditinggal sendiri oleh Sarada. Gadis itu berlari cepat dan hilang dibalik dinding, lalu keluar bersama Sakura yang dituntun paksa. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, membuat Sasuke seketika mengacak rambut hitam yang dicepol itu. Matanya beralih pada Sakura. Wanita itu tampak rapih, ah ya bukankah sedari dulu Sakura memang selalu rapih?

"Silahkan duduk. Mau minum apa?" entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh dihatinya. Tangannya menyelipkan rambut kesisi telinga.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan." Mata Sarada berbinar dibuatnya. Gadis itu kini berpindah tempat bergelayut pada lengan Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun ekspresinya seketika berubah saat Sarada menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"Mama harus ikut." Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin ikut mereka saat ini. karena itu sama saja membuat harapan dihatinya semakin membesar. Namun, saat ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa ikut. Wajah Sarada seketika menjadi murung. Hal itu yang Sakura tidak sukai. Melihat Sarada bersedih.

"Baiklah. Mama akan ikut. Tapi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi, oke?" Sarada mengangguk antusias. Wajahnya kini kembali ceria.

Dengan sangat bersemangat, kedua tangan orang tuanya kembali ditarik. Menyuruh agar mereka cepat menuju mobil. Dan hal itu mengundang tawa kecil diwajah Sakura serta senyum tipis diwajah Sasuke.

Yah, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding kebersamaan bersama keluarga.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Matahari yang bertugas pun telah digantikan oleh sang bulan. Awan yang memang sedari sore sudah mendung semakin mendung ketika malam tiba. Namun Sarada tidak mau diajak pulang dari wahana tempatnya bermain, dan mengundang omelan dari mulut Sakura.

Sarada yang sangat takut ketika mamanya marah pun langsung diam tak banyak bicara. Duduk dengan tenang dibelakang hingga matanya terpejam. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi gadis kecilnya itu. Namun, jika ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Sifat keras kepala Sarada tidak bisa dihentikan. Sehingga ia harus tega melihat wajah imut anaknya itu ditekuk.

"Dia tertidur." Suara baritone mengagetkannya ketika ia menoleh untuk mengecek puterinya. Ia sedikit bergumam tanda merespon.

Hening untuk beberapa menit hingga Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maaf."

Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untuk semua kesalahan ibunya. Mungkin kata maaf yang diucapkannya kali ini sedikit telat.

"Maaf atas perkataan ibuku yang menyakitimu."

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya seakan kelu untuk berucap. Matanya menatap jalan melalui kaca sampingnya. "Aku sudah memaafkannya. Bagiku, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu."

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sesak saat Sakura mengatakan itu hanya masa lalu. Hatinya seakan tidak menerima kalau itu memang benar masa lalu. Meskipun masa lalu, namun Sasuke selalu memiliki harapan dari masa lalunya itu. Harapan untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Keadaan kembali hening. Jalan diluar kini dibasahi oleh guyuran hujan. Langit yang sedari sore gelap kini menumpahkan seluruh isinya pada bumi. Membuat riak air menyegarkan, bagi orang. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Sakura. Tangannya mematikan mesin mobil sebelum mengambil payung untuk dipakai. Langkahnya memutari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sarada yang masih tertidur pulas dibangku belakang kini telah berpindah tempat digendongan Sakura. Sasuke dengan sigap melindungi mereka dari tetesan hujan menggunakan payung ditangannya. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu. Disana, kini berdiri lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung. Rambutnya yang mencolok semakin mencolok saat cahaya lampu memantul dikepalanya. Sasuke pun merasa Sakura juga sama terkejut sepertinya. Jalannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti menandakan bahwa memang benar Sakura sangat terkejut.

Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekati teras dengan Sakura yang berjalan menunduk. Ia dengan sangat jelas melihat tangan orang itu mengambil alih Sarada dari gendongan Sakura. Menepuk pelan punggung anaknya ketika suara erangan kecil keluar. Sakura membungkuk dihadapannya, mengucap terima kasih. Entah mengapa rasa tidak suka menyelinap dalam hatinya saat melihat mereka masuk bersama. Masih pantaskah ia memiliki rasa seperti ini? Andai saja ibunya tidak melakukan hal itu. Andai saja sakura tidak dibawanya malam itu. Pasti bukan lelaki itu yang kini berjalan disamping Sakura, melainkan dirinya. Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai harapannya. Dan seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa hubungannya dan Sakura tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

A/N :

Terima kasih atas respon positif dari readers.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau menunggu fic mainstream vanilla ini.

Mudah-mudahan dichapter dua ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian.

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu..


	3. Belenggu takdir

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

* * *

 **H. Sakura, U. Sasuke**

 **Dia**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Rated T**

.

.

.

 **Warning! OOC, typo bertebaran, don't like don't read.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Suara tawa tak bisa Sakura hentikan saat Naruto terus saja membuat perutnya terasa menggelitik. Kini mereka sedang berada disebuah kafe, hanya mereka berdua, tidak dengan Sarada. Sakura yang sedang berada dibutik siang itu diajak Naruto untuk makan bersama. Layaknya sepasang kekasih, Naruto datang menjemput Sakura dengan mobil sport miliknya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pembicaran ringan yang mengundang tawa kecil dimulut Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto memegang tangan Sakura diatas meja. "Aku tau."

"Coba ulangi perkataanku tadi." Sakura ikut memegang tangan Naruto diatas tangannya. Sedikit tertawa pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau."

Ada perasaan aneh yang menghampiri Naruto saat ini. Ia tau, Sakura mengucapkan itu bukan dengan hatinya. Ia pun sadar, bukan tatapan cinta yang kini Sakura lemparkan ke pandangannya. Selama ini hatinya terus saja meyakinkan, bahwa Sakura memang benar mencintainya. Tapi kenyataan dihadapannya sekarang seakan menamparnya. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa tidak ada cinta dari sepasang emerald itu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Chouji untuk memakai kateringnya saat pernikahan kita nanti." Sakura mengangguk. Lantas ia mengambil tangannya kembali, dan meminum minumannya.

"Apa gaunmu sudah jadi?"

"Sudah delapan puluh persen. Hanya tinggal ditambah ornamen-ornamen sebagai penghias." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengangguk. Soal gaun pengantin, Sakura memang telah merancangnya sendiri. Dengan kemampuan ide menggambar, Ia membuat sendiri gaun seperti apa yang akan dipakainya nanti.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun teriakkan seseorang menghentikan niatan Sakura untuk menyuarakan suaranya. Sakura menoleh, menatap seorang gadis yang kini berlari menghampirinya. Ia senang karena puterinya juga kesini untuk makan siang. Namun saat melihat orang yang juga datang bersama puterinya itu, masih bisakah ia merasa senang saat ini?

"Papa." Sarada melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Menyuruh lelaki itu untuk ikut bergabung dengan Sakura dan juga Naruto.

Sakura tidak tau, apakah ini situasi yang baik atau buruk untuk mereka, lebih tepatnya untuk Naruto. Mengingat lelaki itu sangat marah saat ia pulang dengan Sasuke saat hujan dimalam minggu yang lalu. Namun saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, membuat rasa takut dihatinya perlahan terkikis. Lelaki itu menyambut baik Sasuke selayaknya seorang pria ketika bertemu.

"Jadi sekarang kau yang menjemput Sarada?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk diam ditempatnya setelah memesan makanan untuk Sarada dan juga Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggumam singkat.

"Pantas saja beruang pinkku ini selalu berada dibutiknya saat siang." Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura dihadapan Sasuke dan juga Sarada. Membuat Sakura merona kala itu juga. Sakura tidak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Namun ia menyadari sedikit perubahan ekspresi diwajah Sasuke yang terkesan datar itu.

"Jangan melakukan ini didepan banyak orang Naruto." ucap Sakura seperti berbisik. Namun hal itu masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menggoda tunanganku." Lagi-lagi Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mengganjal. Lelaki itu langsung meminum minuman yang baru saja datang. Terbesit rasa senang dihatinya saat melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Namun, mengingat statusnya saat ini. Masih pantaskah ia memiliki rasa seperti ini?

"Kudengar kau membuka cabang dikota ini." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Sedikit menyuapkan makanan yang beberapa detik lalu sampai. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, serta anggukkan singkat. "Jadi kau yang mewarisi Perusahaan BS itu."

"Kurasa kita bisa bekerjasama. Maksudku, aku ingin menawarkan asuransi untuk perusahaan barumu itu."

Sasuke seketika menoleh, menatap Naruto yang kini sedang meminum jus orangenya. "Kau bekerja diperusahaan asuransi?"

"Ya. Tapi lebih tepatnya, aku yang memimpin perusahaan itu." lagi, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Sesekali mata hitamnya melirik Sakura yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Mata wanita itu terus saja memperhatikan Naruto ketika pria itu berbicara. Mengundang rasa tidak suka dihatinya. Ada apa? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal dikota ini?" Sakura yang tengah memainkan sedotan didalam gelas mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap Naruto yang kini memangku dagu dengan telapak tangan. Pertanyaan Naruto tadi seakan menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kehadiran Sasuke dikota ini. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ia memegang lembut tangan berkulit tan diatas meja. Menatap Naruto seakan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya menanyakan sampai kapan Sasuke disini. Apa itu salah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke kembali, meminta jawaban. Sakura tau, bukan itu yang dimaksud Naruto. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan cemburu dari mata biru tersebut. Tatapan tidak suka bila ia membela lelaki itu.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi."

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum kagum saat pandangannya menatap para model yang memamerkan gaun dari designer ternama. Gaun-gaun itu memang sederhana, namun terkesan mewah. Motif-motif daerah yang menjadi warna pada dasarnya membuat gaun tersebut terlihat elegant tanpa mengurangi nilai budaya yang menjadi asalnya. Ia cukup bangga akan keberadaannya saat ini. Pasalnya kini ia sedang menghadiri acara Fashion Show tahunan yang diselenggarakan dibeberapa tempat. Dan sebagai designer pemula, ia sangat beruntung mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri acara ini. Semua yang datang pada hari ini bukanlah sekedar orang biasa. Maka dari itu ia merasa bangga karena ini tahun pertamanya menghadiri acara yang selalu ia impikan sedari dulu.

Acara Fashion Show itu memakan waktu hingga empat jam lamanya. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya saat acara yang diselenggarakan sudah selesai. Ia berjanji dalam hati, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia pasti bisa memamerkan rancangannya diatas catwalk seperti itu. Asalkan ia belajar dan terus belajar mengasah keterampilannya dalam merancang, semua itu pasti akan terwujud. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan, dalam hidup ini?

Sakura menempelkan telepon genggamnya pada telinga, menghubungi seseorang. Dengan langkah yang anggun, ia mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir sambil menunggu orang disana mengangkat sambungannya. Ia langsung mengucap salam saat telepon itu tersambung. Tangannya lalu menutup pintu mobil merahnya.

"Kau dimana?" Sakura memindahkan handphone itu ke telinga kiri menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." sejenak ia menggantung kata-katanya diudara. "Terima kasih."

Sakura menggeser layar itu hingga sambungannya terputus. Menghembuskan napas kasar setelahnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa mengucapkan kata terima kasih saja sampai berdebar begini?

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan handphone kedalam saku saat hendak menuruni mobil. Sambil menuntun Sarada disampingnya, ia mulai berjalan memasuki tempat makan itu. Seorang waiter datang sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri dimeja dekat kolam ikan. Memesan makanan untuknya dan juga Sarada. Senyum tipis terlihat diwajah datar itu saat melihat Sarada menatap senang ikan-ikan emas dikolam dekat sampingnya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, semoga pertemuan kali ini mencairkan segala perselisihan yang ada.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat bangku disamping Sarada dirasanya berdecit. Menampakkan sesosok wanita pink disana. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sasuke menggerakkan matanya kesegala arah, sedikit berdebar akibat senyum singkat itu. Lalu mengambil napas dalam setelahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kini mencium kening Sarada lembut. Ia mengangkat tangannya memanggil waiter. "Tidak. Kami juga baru sampai. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

Sakura menghentikkan niatan untuk mengerakkan jemarinya dihandphone saat tersadar akan kata yang baru saja diucap. Ia melirik Sasuke perlahan. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tangannya langsung menyambar menu yang disodorkan Sasuke. Ah, betapa malunya ia saat ini. Bagaimana bisa berkata ia seperti itu. Seharusnya ia sadar, ini bukan tempat makan yang dulu sering ia datangi dengan Sasuke. Dan, juga itu merupakan masa lalu. Sasuke tidak mungkin masih ingat makanan kesukaannya.

"Apa dia membuatmu repot?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai memesan makanan untuknya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah memainkan handphonenya.

"Hn. Tidak. Dia anak penurut." Satu usapan didapat Sarada oleh Sasuke dikepalanya. Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Benarkah? Biasanya dia sulit diatur dan keras kepala sepertimu." Ekspresi Sasuke merenggut tidak suka. Ia merasa saat ini sedang dikatai.

"Ada apa? Sifatnya memang persis sepertimu." Sakura sedikit tersenyum, kedua jarinya memetik hingga mengeluarkan bunyi. "Ah.. Juga sedikit menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Huh..! Kau selalu pintar memutar balikkan fakta." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menghempaskan tubuhnya pada penyangga.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu." Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke dari tempatnya. Sedari dulu ia memang tidak pernah menang jika melawan Sasuke. Entah mengapa lelaki itu pintar sekali memainkan kata, baginya. Lelaki itu kini tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan tatapan pada Sarada.

"Bagaimana butikmu?" Sakura sedikit bergumam. Tangannya masih sibuk merapihkan tatanan rambut Sarada. "Maksudku, kau tidak kesana?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakkannya. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu." Sasuke mengendus sebal ditempatnya. "Kenapa kau sensitive sekali. Ah, sudahlah."

"Baik." Sasuke menjauhkan tatapannya dari handphone. "Kau bertanya bagaimana dengan butikku, kan? Baik." Kepala pink itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Ia memperhatikan seluruh wajah Sakura dengan intens. Senyum itu, tatapan itu, bibir itu..

"Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu." Ia mengucapkan itu tanpa sadar. Sakura terkejut dibuatnya. Wanita itu langsung memutuskan tatapan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Membuyarkan pikiran liar diotak Sasuke.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar." Sasuke bangkit, menjauhkan diri dari meja. Membuat Sakura terpaksa menatap punggung itu. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap layar handphone yang bergetar.

"Kau?!"

Sakura mendongkakkan kepala menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Matanya membulat seketika. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat melihat siapa orang yang ditatapnya kini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan takdir untuknya? Mengapa semuanya datang secara bersamaan diwaktu yang tidak tepat? Pertama Sasuke. Lalu kini, ibunya.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

A/N :

Ohhaloo…

Apa kabar? Apa masih ada yang menunggu?

Akhir-akhir ini mood lagi ga bagus. Jadi males banget buat ngetik. Jangankan ngetik, buka lepi aja males. Heol.. -_- #curcol

Sebenernya udah males banget lanjutin, udah bosen sama tulisan sendiri. Tapitapi, ya gitudeh XD

Sangkyu buat yang sudah baca. Sampai berjumpa dilain waktu..


End file.
